The Long Road to You
by britstar4
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Valiria Winters have been best friends since childhood. But their friendship ends once Draco starts acting strange. Valiria sets out make Draco's life hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone my name is Britnii and this is my first fanficton hope everyone will like it. Please give me your opinion and reviews. This story is about Draco and Valiria who were best friends since childhood until Draco starts acting werid. So Valiria sets out to take down Draco. **

**So hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing expect the story line and Valiria everything else is J.K. Rowling. **

The Long Road to You

Dear Draco,

So many memories I have of us; from the time when we were so young and I called you my best friend. I never thought I would see the day where I would hate ,but unfortanly the day came. I was lost for words when I came to your manor and you told me you didn't want to see me. I cried my whole way home and trying to figure out what I did wrong. It was always you and I against the world but now I'm on my own. Getting on that train to Hogwarts and starting our 4th year alone was heartbreaken. I never told how i felt and with you regetting me I never felt so low. But I picked myself off the ground and I'm tougher than ever

So be prepared because I'm comeing after you. You always said that you were the"Slytherin Prince." But you know what I'm going to be the Queen of Hogwarts and my rein starts by dethorning you of your crown. So Malfoy I'm coming after you and when I'm done you'll have nothing. You broke my heart and now your going to pay.

Love Valiria

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

She put down the quil and jus stared down at the parchement. With tears in her eyes she read over the letter once more. She still couldn't believe she had wrote the words but they were so very true. It was the last attempt to get Draco to talk to her and if threatning his status at Hogwarts didn't get him to speak to her then she would have to go forth with it.

"I can do this. I Valiria Winters can do this." Valiria whispered to herself.

She rolled the piece letter and tied a green ribbon around her owl named Snow.

"take this to Malfoy Manor and give it to Draco." and with that Snow was off.

Valiria watch Snow until she could not see her anymore. She said a silent pray that Draco would repley. She didn't want to do what she had in mind it wasn't that she was afriad of failing she was confident that she could do it. After all she had help get Draco to where he was now. And she knew that Draco having control of the Slytherin house was the way to get back at him. But that wasn't it all if she was going to do it she was going all the way and taking over Hogwarts was what she was going to do.

Valiria laid in bed thinking over different was to get back at Draco. If he was going to get mad at her well she was going to give him a reason to. She thought about that long walk home after he told he never want to see her again. As she stood there as he yelled at her for some reason she couldn't understand she never cried. Draco would not see her weak and she would let him see her cry that was a weakness that both their families frowned upon. But tonight she didn't care she was going to let herself cry. She cried for everything losing her best friend, the hurt, the pain, her brokenheart.

Yes, it was true she was in love with him. Since 1st year something changed for her she didn't know when it happened after all they grew up together and saw each other all the time. Then the day she was walking up to the train she saw him and the heavens opened up and she was dumbstrucked. But it didn't mean anything now. He hated her for some reasons and he would never know. And with that she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working some crazy hours. And I have had so family problems. Thanks for the reviews.

Valiria woke up the next morning,eyes red and swollen from the night before. She never heard anything from Draco and she wasn't surprised that he never wrote back. But the little hope she had was all she to hold on to but now she had nothing. It was going to be along trip back to Hogwarts today. She got dress, put some makeup on, and then forced a smile on her face no one would know that anything was wrong. She got her trunk and looked around her room to see if there was anything she might of forgotten.

She got to the platform 9 3/4 so far she hadn't seen him. She took a deep breath and walk to the train. She found some of her friends in the back in a carptment. She walked in with all smiles. They didn't know what happened with Draco and she didn't want to get into it now. But her and Draco were always together and with him not with her now they would know something was up. She sat down and asked how everyone summer was.

"How was your summer Val?" asked Pansy

" Did you and Draco finely get together?" asked Tisha

Valria just sat there slient and looked out the window. She never cried in front of her friends but at that moment she broke for the first time. The girls just stared at her with shock on her friends.

" OMG! Val whats wrong? Did we say something wrong?" Both Pansy and Tisha said. They didn't understand what was wrong they had never seen Valria like this be for.

" Draco hates me. I don't know why all i know is that he hates."

" I'm sure he doesn't hate you." said Tisha

" Did you get into a fight or something " asked Pansy

"No we didn't get into a fight. Everything was fine until two weeks ago. We hung out all summer. We played qudditch all day long and we would walk to the lake behind my house and just talke all night. Then two weeks ago I went to his Manor and he just started to yell at me. He said that he never wanted to see me and slammed the door in my face."

" Are you serious!" the girls asked at the same time.

" NO I'M FUCKING MAKING THIS SHIT UP AND I'M MAKING MYSELF CRY. OF COURSE I'M FUCKING SERIOUS."

The Pansy and Tisha were Dumb founded by the outburst from Valria. They were so confused they weren't hurt by the fact she screamed at them. They knew that she was hurt by the fact Draco had done this to her. All they did was walk over to her and hugged her. At that moment Blaise walked in and stop the girls hadn't heard him walk in.

"Well, what do we have here." at that moment he saw the look on Valria faces.

"Not now Blasis just give us a few mintues of girl time." said tisha

" What theBloody hell is wrong with you Val? Do I Have to kick some guys ass for you."

" Yea you do and its Malfoys ass you have to beat." said Pansy

At that moment Draco had made is way in to the carptment. And all hell broke loose.

" What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here." valria had so much anger and hurt in her voice no one dared to say a word. Finely Draco said something but it was the worst thing to say.

"This is were I sit every year. Why are you here."

" If I remeber correctly I'm the one who was here first. So technaicly its mine. So you can leave cause your nor wanted here."

" I'm not fucking leave you leave."

"I'm not leaving. I don't even know why were fighting everything was fine until you started being an ass out of nowhere."

" I don't have to explain nothing, if I want to be mad and not want to hangout with you i can do what i want. I am after all the Prince of Slytherin. I don't answer to no one."

" well yea that might be true. But remeber who got you there. I did remember. And guess what your rein is over because your rein."

Everybody just stop and stared if there was one person that could take everything from him it would be Valiria. Eventhough he didn't show it Draco was scared of her and he knew she knew.

Alot longer than the last two. But I thought since everybody has been waiting so long I would give a specail treat. Now i know how i want this story to go but i need some ideas on how the next two chapter should any ideas at all i will consider. Thanks hope to get more readers and reviews.


End file.
